Foxy
Foxy is a fox animatronic in the Tony Crynight FNaF series. Biography Part 1 Foxy was angered by something, (likely a break up with Chica) and noticed Mangle had reached out to him. He smiled at her, and they touched hook to hand. They kissed, showing their love. Part 3 After being slightly afraid of Mangle, as she was terribly destroyed by Chica, Foxy went to visit her. He noticed she was wearing a purple hood, and he reached out to her. She looked away and he decided to take off her hood. She looked at him and Foxy smiled. They hugged. Part 6 After seeing Mangle strangling Chica and throw Bonnie, Mangle was preparing to slice Chica with her claw. Foxy ran and stopped Mangle's claw from hitting Chica. Foxy nervously met Mangle's eyes, and Mangle expressed shock and had snapped back to reality. Foxy slowly released her claw. She let go of Chica and looked around to see what she had done. She looked down and saw papers. Papers from a book to repair her, she then noticed Bonnie and Chica were going to help her and she started tearing up and facepawed. Foxy watched her sadly, and Mangle ran away. He attempted to go after her, but she was out of sight. Foxy watched her bow tie slowly swirl in the air, and land. Foxy sadly stared at it. Part 7 Foxy approached Chica, who was comforting her neck. He was extremely angry with her about hurting Mangle. He walked away and found Mangle's bow tie. He was determined to find her. Chica touched his back, frightening Foxy. He turned around, annoyed. Chica convinced him that they should do it together by showing him a piece of the sliced Mangle book. They smiled at one another, as Foxy forgave Chica. They brought Bonnie along and took off to find Mangle. Part 10 After walking sometime, Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica were lost. Foxy said that they should split up, but Bonnie said otherwise, which Chica agreed with. Bonnie was trying to make a point, but both Foxy and Chica were interrupting him. Finally, Foxy and Chica agreed on what Bonnie would have said in the first place. They went to Freddy's office and Freddy remarked that he knew they'd show up. Part 11 After Chica opened the door, Freddy doubtful they came simply to say hello, and asks what the problem is. Chica said that Mangle disappeared, for which Freddy says a joke about Chica making Mangle's name make sense, causing Bonnie to laugh. Foxy and Chica glare at Bonnie and Foxy comments there is no time for jokes. Freddy doesn't want to help them, as he says he has better things to do, such as counting bills. Bonnie convinces him, telling him it would be fun and they wouldn't bother him again. Freddy agrees and Foxy picks up a bill and lets it flow to the ground behind him. A cockroach from Springtrap sees it and runs to inform him. Part 14 Leading Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica to the only room Mangle could possibly be, the only room without cameras, Freddy looked around the place. While doing so, he heard a familiar voice. Springtrap approached them, surprising them all. When Springtrap announced his revenge to Freddy, Foxy interrupted, demanding to know where Mangle was. Springtrap showed them Mangle. She was shut off and sat in the chair Fredbear formerly sat in. They were all terribly shocked. Fredbear slowly came from behind Springtrap, saying the familiar words, "It's me." Physical Appearance Foxy has red fur with a tan snout and underbelly. He wears an eye-patch, a hook, and brown pants. He has yellow eyes and a freckled snout. Relationships Mangle Mangle is Foxy's girlfriend. She is very important to him. When Foxy was feeling down, Mangle helped cheer him up and they kissed. Mangle was unfortunately destroyed by Chica, which caused Foxy to be slightly frighten of her. Feeling horrible, Mangle hid herself but Foxy hugged her to reassure her that he still indeed loved her. Later, Foxy has to stop Mangle from hurting his friends and she runs away, ashamed. Foxy is determined to find her. He is horrified to find Mangle had been shut off and replaced with Fredbear. Chica Foxy and Chica had a very close relationship as seen in a flashback Chica had. They seemed to be in a loving relationship. Chica was extremely jealous and very angered when she saw Foxy and Mangle kissing. She took her revenge on Mangle and later Foxy saves Mangle from her grip on Chica. Foxy is very mad with Chica about damaging Mangle but they later make-up for it. In this moment, Bonnie thought they were going to kiss, so it made him very sad. Foxy and Chica seem to be good friends currently. Bonnie Bonnie and Foxy are friends. Bonnie feels bad for Foxy after he lost Mangle, and can be a bit jealous of him. Freddy Freddy and Foxy are friends. Freddy finds him annoying and Foxy sees him as way too serious and stupid to see counting bills as fun. Funtime Foxy When Foxy first saw Funtime Foxy, he thought she was only a harmless fox. Instead she jumpscared him, causing him to scream. Toy Bonnie Foxy enjoys scaring Toy Bonnie, like he did during Halloween. Poll Is Foxy your favorite character? Yes! Of course! He's a good character, but he's not my favorite. Not really. No. Not at all. Trivia *Though not stated, it is likely that Chica is Foxy's ex-girlfriend. Appearances *Part 1 *Part 3 *Part 6 *Part 7 *Part 10 *Part 11 *Part 14 Category:Foxes Category:Characters Category:Original Animatronics Category:Male Category:Mad Characters Category:In Love